<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Legend of Samantha. by CoryMeadows19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064524">Legend of Samantha.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoryMeadows19/pseuds/CoryMeadows19'>CoryMeadows19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aldmeri Dominion, Coldharbor, Daggerfall Covenant (Elder Scrolls), Ebonheart Pact (Elder Scrolls), F/M, Five Companions, Former Slave, Former Witch, Three Banners War (Elder Scrolls), Warrior - Freeform, ayleid, eső, slave - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoryMeadows19/pseuds/CoryMeadows19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha D. FreeStar escapes slavery from her Aylied masters and is raised by a Nedic witch coven. Years later the very women who raised her betray her. She is sent to Coldharbor where she waits for centuries before finally escaping. Now in an Era she is not familiar with she must navigate this new world and put a stop to Molag Bal's plot.</p><p>(Takes place in the Bellonauniverse. For behind the scenes, art, screenshots, and other tidbits follow the bellonaseries hashtag on Instagram or follow my Tumblr: bellonathedragonborn.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dunmer/Female Vestige, Lyris Titanborn/Female Vestige, Male Dunmer/Female Vestige, Male Nord/Female Nede, Melar Sadus/Female Vestige</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Run Little Slave Girl.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1E 236 the Heartland.</p><p>  A lone young girl is running through the Great Forest. Her ragged once white dress flowing behind her. With only the moonlight to guide her through the thick forest floor. She's been running for miles and even though exhaustion has taken its hold she refuses to rest. Her bare feet scratched an filthy. She trips briefly and lays still for a second on the forest floor.</p><p>  She's listening for sounds of the slave masters goons. No doubt they have already discovered her disappearance from the hourly rounds they make. She tucks back her long copper hair to listen better. Faintly she hears hounds barking and Ayleids shouting in Ayleidoon. Her eyes widen and her heart skips a beat.</p><p>  They're onto her. She quickly rises to her feet and keeps sprinting wildly through the forest not daring to look behind her or stop.</p><p>  She can't go back now. There's nothing stopping her from leaving. There's nothing to go back to after her master sold her mother to be bred like cattle and killed her father.</p><p>  Six years of her life was spent being a servant to an Aylied King and Queen. In those six years, she's gone through hell. She's been whipped, scolded, smacked, beaten, stepped on, spit on, starved, locked in a dark cold cell, and raped. Yes, a six-year-old raped by the hands of one of the many guards.<br/>
What was keeping her there was her family. Her mother and father. They were her only solace during the hellstorm. With them gone and never coming back she saw her chance to escape and took it.</p><p>  She's just glad that she isn't old enough to be fertile. The last thing she needs was a Man-meri to be born. Half-elves are something to be despised. Not something to be seen as a blessing.</p><p>  Little Samantha doesn't pay attention to the hillside quickly approaching and falls down the slope with a loud yelp. She slams into stumps, rocks, and practically anything her body can hit she hits. Now at the bottom, she struggles to breathe. Her little body has broken something. Just as her vision blurs she hears the voices of women. Two figures stand beside her looking down at her.</p><p> "Poor thing is an escaped slave. We must help her." One says.<br/>
"Are you mad! We're both Nedes as well. Those Aylied will be sure to lock us up. We can't risk it."<br/>
"Frea we're witches who know magic we can fight them. If we can't we cloak ward. Now I'm not taking no for an answer. We need to help this child." The kinder woman bends down and scoops up Samantha. She can tell she's being turned away from the hill she violently rolled from and is being carried into a cave.<br/>
The other lady who sounds older and wanted to leave her sighs from somewhere behind them.<br/>
"Fine, I'll prepare the wards. This brat better not be any trouble Enosh."</p><p>  As Samantha's eyes slowly close the traces of a smile form on her face. At last, she is free. Staying strong through the toughest of times has paid off. She's finally free and safe from the torment those elves put her and her family through.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Forward.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Many things happened within the years that Samantha escaped slavery. A fellow Nede by the name of Alessia led a slave rebellion aided by kind-hearted Ayleid kingdoms and the Nord people. In 243 of the first era, the rebels captured the Imperial City. Marking the end of Ayleid's rule of the Heartland. Her heart soared in her chest as the last of the Ayleid troops fell. Alessia took the throne and the army cheered like a thunderous cloud.</p><p>  Even though Samantha was only twelve during the war she fought alongside her fellow Nedes to end the Elven supremacy. Gaining a few battle scars to go with her lashing scars on her back and sides. Yes, she was mainly stuck as an archer or catapult loader but when she got the chance she would swing a claymore forged especially for her. She cut down many enemies before her. It came at no surprise that the elf warriors underestimated her. That was their mistake. A flash of her bronze blade and it was over for them. She always aimed at their faces.</p><p>  The women who had adopted her urged her not to fight but she wasn't taking no for an answer. Those two women never knew the horrors of slavery as she had. They were fortunate enough to live in secrecy while the rest of their people toiled away as tools for Elves. So when a young Nord warrior named Vidr asked a young Samantha if she wanted to join she jumped at the opportunity surprised they would take someone so young.</p><p>  Since winning the war Samantha returned home a few weeks afterward and once again resumed her experiments and witchcraft. Her Nedic blood wasn't the best for magical practices but she was able to summon basic spells and command the undead.</p><p>  Even with the knowledge of spellcraft under her belt, she prefers a good claymore more than anything. She grew rather fond of them while fighting. So after casting spells and performing rituals with her ever-growing coven she would walk to a secluded grove by a pond and would swing her weapon like no tomorrow.</p><p>The heart of a warrior burns bright in her.</p><p>1E 250 Samantha's training spot.</p><p>  Samantha sighs to herself as she leans back against a stone in the water. The pond she trains beside is mostly shaded but the Sun does hit certain spots. It warms the water up perfectly. She closes her eyes and lets the water cleanse her skin from the sweat and dirt of the cave she calls home.</p><p>  As she relaxes her mind plays ever the events of the day. Enosh the much nicer witch got into an argument with Frea about Samantha's relationship. So far it had been a secret but once Frea found out she urged her to end things. Frea being the paranoid old biddy that she is was concerned that Samantha would give away the coven unintentionally. After the argument, Samantha left for her practice spot to blow off steam.</p><p>  Samantha made no secret of her coven affiliation with her partner Vidr. She is open and honest with him about her life. He doesn't care that she's a witch. All he cares about is her and the future they can start with each other. That Nord is one of the few men that love Samantha rather than lusts after her. She is a thing of beauty she knows but he looks past that and at her heart, mind, and soul.</p><p>She's thankful for him.</p><p>  She feels a disturbance in the water and she sits up. Still laying in the water she looks around and hears a whistle.<br/>Her eyes fall upon Vidr who is in the process of stripping and stepping into the water with her.<br/>"My love!" She stands up and wades over to him. He meets her halfway and pulls her into a warm and tight hug. Her head rests against his chest as he rubs the back of her head.<br/>"I didn't expect you to be back so soon." She looks up at him. He smiles down at her.<br/>"I didn't either. We only needed to be in Skyrim for a few weeks rather than a month as I originally expected. We have all the time we need now."<br/>They hold each other close while keeping eye contact.</p><p> "I like what you did with your hair." Samantha compliments. His chin-length hair is shaved down on one side and a simple braid hangs over it. The other side still has hair but is trimmed neatly. <br/>"Thank you. I didn't know how you'd react to it. I wanted to get more in tune with my heritage I suppose." He kisses her on the forehead. <br/>"There's nothing wrong with that. It suits you." She looks down between them and at the water.</p><p> "Samantha?" Vidr asks softly. The Nede woman looks up at the Nord.<br/>"Yes?"<br/>"I want to ask you something. We've dated for years and we've seen many battles. Now that peace is settled will you be my wife?"<br/>Her eyes widen and her heart picks up its pace. <br/>"I shall. I thought you'd never ask me this." She cups his face and they kiss once more. They pull away and he rubs her bare shoulders as they look into each other's eyes.</p><p> "Perhaps we should tell my coven about the news. They'll be happy to know I'm getting married. Well, all except Frea. That old coon." Samantha pulls away from her future husband and starts wading through the water and out of it.<br/>"You sure about that? I don't want a fight to break out?" Vidr questions while tilting his head.</p><p> "It'll be fine trust me." Samantha looks back at him over her shoulder. She bends down and picks up her plain white gown and brown waist ribbon. She makes sure to tease him with her nude form she loves watching his reactions. She can hear him follow her out of the water and join her side. </p><p>  His arms wrap around her waist and she gasps from the cold water touching her already drying skin. <br/>"Vidr I'm trying to get dressed." She pouts. He smiles into the crook of her neck and nuzzles her.<br/>"You have some time to share with me, don't you? More intimate time? Our usual spot is right over there." He points a few feet away in front of them. The bed of morning glories. <br/>Samantha sighs with arousal.<br/>"Why not." She smirks and leads him to the bed of flowers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Meadow.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1E 250 Heartland, Witch Coven.</p><p> "How dare you bring him here!" Frea shouts as the rest of the coven stand behind her. Enosh stands at her side wanting to say something but keeps finding herself rundown by Frea's words.<br/>"You are violating the sanctity of our coven! You dare break your vows of maidenhood! The very vows we all swore!" Frea keeps going. Samantha and Vidr stand at the entrance of the hideout holding hands.</p><p> "Frea, hate to break it to you but those vows have been broken for a while." Samantha snaps at her adoptive grandmother. The old woman gives a look of appallment which causes Samantha to scoff.<br/>"Oh come on! Do you really expect two young people that care about each other to not have sex? Really Frea? Have you not had it that long?" The copper-haired woman cocks her head.<br/>"Like you have the power to separate us and you did nothing. You said nothing. This is on you Frea."</p><p>  Behind Frea and Enosh the twelve women that make up the coven gasp at Sam's words.<br/>Enosh decides to intercept before a fight breaks out. She stands the wide distance between her mother and Samantha.<br/>"Sam, Vidr just go, please. You already have your belongings just leave." Her blond braid shifts from shoulder to shoulder as she speaks. She winks at Samantha as a sign of support. </p><p> "Gladly. I won't be missing this place any time soon. Thanks for the magic lessons and all. Chow!" She pulls Vidr along with her and towards the stone house that her betrothed's family is at.</p><p>  As they walk they make plans for their wedding. It will be at Vidr's favorite spot and will have a mix of Nord Atmoran customs as well as Nedic ones. His family will help with Samantha's dress as well as what customs would be brought forth. It takes them hours to arrive home.</p><p>  Once they arrive at sunset they immediately go and greet his family who is in the fields working. His mother, Dagny FreeStar is the first to notice. She props her hoe up and rests against it. The auburn Nord smiles and receives hugs from the two.<br/>"I thought I'd never see you again! I'm glad you've come home early." She pulls away from hugging her son.<br/>"And lovely Miss Samantha." Dagny takes one of Sam's long dainty hands into her bony calloused ones.<br/>"I hardly ever see you but when I do I enjoy it. What brings you here? I can see you're both hiding something." She looks at both of them. <br/>"We are hiding something, yes. Let's wait till father comes over." Vidr nods over his mother's shoulder.</p><p>  Haythem FreeStar walks over and pulls both his son and Samantha into a tight embrace and sets them free. Despite his scars from battling the Dwemer, he is surprisingly pleasant.<br/>"Now that you're both here. Samantha and I have an announcement." He looks at her and then back to his parents.<br/>"We're getting married!" Sam exclaims causing Haythem to go bug-eyed and Dagny to jump with joy.</p><p>  As the day turns into midnight after long hours of celebration Samantha goes for a walk. She hugs herself trying to keep warm but the sharp winds bite at her exposed arms. Her copper-red hair blows around wildly. </p><p>  So they discussed with his family what traditions will be brought forth. For the Nord side hand-tying but with a Nedic twist to it. The oathing stone, another Nedic tradition. As well as vows of Mara. Her dress will be blue, a color of purity to Nedic people. Vidr will be wearing grey, an old Atmoran custom for the men. Of course, his other family will be coming in about a week. After that, the wedding begins. Then she'll no longer be Samantha DeLores, she'll be Samantha D. FreeStar. </p><p>  She hears a whistle sound out from behind some boulders near the house. Sam tilts her head but follows the sound. It's similar to Enosh so it has to be her. </p><p>  Samantha pokes her head out from around a corner and sees Enosh leaning against one of the boulders. Even though she wears rags she is a beautiful woman. They embrace tightly and then separate.<br/>"I'm glad you came," Samantha says.<br/>"I wouldn't miss my little girl marrying now would I?" Her adoptive mother smiles.<br/>"Of course not. I didn't doubt you would." Sam crosses her arms behind her.<br/>"Do you think his family would mind me staying for a bit? I think I'm over my mother's tyranny." Enosh looks back at the cottage.<br/>"They shouldn't so long as you're fine with living in the guest cottage. Vidr's other relatives will be here in a few weeks. It might get crowded." Sam points out.</p><p> "I'll be fine. Care to introduce me to them? They're still awake." Enosh gestures to the cottage.<br/>"Yes that they are." Sam looks at the cottage windows glowing with firelight and dancing with the shadows of people.</p><p>  Enosh is received well by Vidr's family which she's glad for. Enosh is very much a mother to her.</p><p>1E 250 Heartland, the Heartlily cottage.</p><p>  It's the day of the wedding Dagny and a few of Vidr's other female family members help dress Samantha up. She looks down at the beautiful pale blue dress and the bundle of dogwood blossoms resting in the crook of her left arm. She's nervous about today. So much can possibly go wrong. What if she trips on the hem of her dress as she walks up the hill to Vidr? What if a strong gust of wind ruins everything? What ifs? What ifs? She shakes her head. She must remain positive.</p><p>  Samantha looks back up and stares at the flames from the fireplace. She notices Enosh walking over from the corner of her eye. She has something in her left hand and something behind her back.<br/>"I have something for you, Sam." She presents a beautiful hide circlet from behind her back and offers it to Samantha. <br/>"Wow, Enosh it's beautiful. Where'd you find a garnet that big?" She picks up the circlet and admires the intricate patterns etched into the hide as well as the giant carved garnet in the center.<br/>"I have my ways. It's a wedding circlet. It signifies the change in your life and your future going forward." Enosh smiles at the younger woman.<br/>"I love it." Samantha parts her copper hair and places the circlet. It fits her so well. <br/>"So what do you have behind your back?"<br/>Enosh smiles widely. She presents Samantha with an orange-sized stone. An oathing stone!</p><p>  The bride makes an excited squeal and takes the stone from her mother figure's hands. On the clay-based stone are symbols each belonging to the Nede and Nord cultures. A triskelion and triquetra for the Nede. A Vulknut and Othala runes for the Nord part. <br/>"Do you like it?" Enosh asks Sam already knowing the answer.<br/>"Like it? Enosh I love it!" She clutches the handmade stone to her chest and jumps slightly. Causing the women adjusting her dress to yank her still.</p><p>  When her dress and hair are perfectly in place. Sam asks the women to go outside and wait for her arrival. Vidr is still getting ready she believes since she hasn't heard the announcement bell being rung. She walks over to the altar in the cottage and prays as well as offers to both Lady Mara and to the Celestials. Vidr is no doubt doing the same with Mara and his Nordic gods.</p><p>  She takes in a deep breath and exhales. She repeats the process several times until she feels calm enough to begin the ceremony starting with her. She looks outside and out towards the hill. It's such a beautiful place the hill juts out from seemingly nowhere and is covered in wildflowers and tall grass. At its top is a giant ancient-looking oak tree with drooping branches. The sunrise casts the great plant in rays of gold and orange. The wind is gentle against it. It all screams one word.</p><p>Perfect.</p><p>  Sam walks outside and readjusts her new headband and dogwood flowers still nestled against her arm. She also fumbles with the oathing stone but quickly regains composure. All of this stuff for one day. She can give the flowers away immediately as soon as she's wed and the stone will be buried or thrown into the river that's overlooked by the hill.</p><p> "You ready dear?" One of Vidr's aunts ask. Enosh can be seen placing a flower crown on her head as well as the other women surrounding Sam. It's a tradition Haythem wished to see the guests perform. <br/>"Yes, I'm ready let's go." Sam smiles and allows Enosh to escort her.<br/>The announcement bell is rung signaling Vidr to hurry up. </p><p>  A few minutes within the walk Samantha looks back and can see her love walking with his parents. The entourage is impressive. The group is small but to Sam it's large. Bigger than her true family was. She's not alone now. She'll be marrying into people who genuinely care about her. Enosh is the only one from the coven that actually likes her. So she's glad she's staying as well.</p><p>  At last, they reach the top of the hill and the light from Mundus peaking through the edges of the world gives everything a golden glow. The shade from the lowest hanging branches allows the guests to see the ceremony without having to shade their eyes. At the base of the tree, a priest of Mara stands proudly his acolytes on either side of him. One presenting the rings the other with parchment to document the union.</p><p>  Off to the side, Enosh now accompanied by Dagny are busy holding the hand fastening cords. Haythem finishes escorting his son to Samantha and steps off to the side by the hole where the stone will be buried. Before the ceremony begins she and Vidr lock eyes. He's wearing a well-fitting dark grey tunic with matching pants. His leather boots are oiled and scrubbed of grime and blood. His hair is groomed and still wet from his bathing. Tucked on his right ear is an orange sun-star flower sprig. She can tell from the look in his eyes he's also checking out her appearance.</p><p> "Let's begins the ceremony." The Nede priest smiles at the couple. <br/>It's showtime. As practiced Sam cups, the oathing stone in her hands and Vidr places his hands on top of it as well. This gesture symbolizes the union of two souls and focuses the energy of the ancestors.</p><p> "It was Mara that first gave birth to all of creation and pledged to watch over us as her children. It is from her love of us that we first learned to love one another. It is from this love that we learn that a life lived alone is no life at all. We gather here today, under Mara's loving gaze, to bear witness to the union of two souls in eternal companionship. May they journey forth together in this life and the next, in prosperity and poverty, and in joy and hardship. Do you agree to be bound together, in love, now and forever?" He looks at Vidr.<br/>"I do, now and forever." <br/>The priest then looks over at Samantha.<br/>"I do, now and forever." She smiles at her husband.<br/>"You may now exchange vows." He says. </p><p>  As Sam and Vidr exchange their vows Enosh ties a knot in each cord as Dagny braids the leather. When the couple finishes their vows they fit rings on each other's fingers and their mother figures tie the braided and knotted leather around their hands as they both hold the oathing stone. <br/>"I declare these two to be wed!" The priest announces. Sam and Vidr kiss passionately as they are now in a union. </p><p>  The people who witness their union cheer, clap, and whistle. Sam and Vidr smile into their kiss. This is but the start of a happy life.</p><p>What can possibly go wrong?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Since the Nords and Atmorans have a Norse and Germanic feel to their culture I thought I'd give the Nede a Celtic themed culture. As shown with the ancient Celtic traditions I showed in this chapter. (I'm one of the few who believe the Nede were a Native race to Tamriel due to the Aldmer having reports about them being there long before the Atmorans came.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>